


Bad Influence

by griever11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Laughter During Sex, Mild Smut, Post 6x21, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griever11/pseuds/griever11
Summary: Post 6x21, after the ordeal in court, our favourite couple takes some time out for themselves. In bed. Naked.





	Bad Influence

Oliver wakes up to a Felicity gently caressing his bare chest, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns over and around his pecs, down to his abs, then back up again. She’s lying next to him, head pillowed in the crook of his arm, her hair fanned out over his bicep, pressed deliciously into his side, warm and soft and so very _naked_.

“Hey.” His greeting comes out in a low rumble and he feels her shiver against him. Trapping her wandering fingers in his own, he turns around so he’s facing her, smiling when he sees the sleepy, thoroughly satisfied expression on her face.

They hadn’t wasted any time at all once they returned from the courthouse, needing to reaffirm the fact that they’ve made it out of their latest ordeal _together_.

“You know what?” Felicity drawls, her eyes fluttering up to stare at him adoringly. She pulls her fingers out of his grasp and curls her arm around his head so she can run her fingers through his hair.

He absolutely loves it when she does that, and she knows it. The way she tugs on the short strands, massaging his scalp. It’s comforting and lovely and intimate and it’s everything he missed while he’d been marooned on the godforsaken island.

“I know what?” he prompts when Felicity doesn’t continue her sentence, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

“I think you’re a bad influence on me,” she murmurs, inching forward to brush a soft kiss against his jaw.

Oliver groans over a huff of laughter, wrapping his hands around her tighter so he can feel her breasts and her legs and her entire amazing body pressed up against him. He drags a finger up her spine, feels her shudder against him.

“Bad influence? Because we just did the thing with -”

“What?  _No.”_

Felicity pulls her head back, drawing her knee up dangerously close to his groin, interrupting him. Her mouth falls open in indignation.

“ _Not_ that. I mean, yes I’ve had more adventurous and kinky sex with you than I’ve had with anyone else -”

“Don’t talk about having sex with other people while you’re in bed with me, please,” Oliver grunts, and yeah, sure he’s married to her now, _forever_ , if he has anything to say about it, but the thought that anyone else has ever touched her still makes him irrationally jealous.

Felicity rolls her eyes at him. “You’re such a big baby, Oliver.”

“Says the woman who made me sleep on the couch whole time Nyssa was in town.”

That earns him a very dangerous glare and he chuckles, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek in apology. He slides his hand down her waist, rests it on her ass and pulls her into him, allowing her to feel just how much he’s affected by her.

His eyes dart back up to hers and he quirks an eyebrow when he comes into contact with the evidence of her own desire.  

“Felicity, you’re so wet.”

“You’re _naked_ and feeling me up, what did you expect?”

Felicity rolls over, and straddles him and - _yeah -_ he’s never going to get tired of this view. Ever. She likes being on top, he learned this a long time ago, but more so now because the implant makes her uncomfortable but he has zero complaints.

Not when his wife is rising over him like a goddess reborn, breasts in full view, hands anchoring themselves on his chest as she rides him languidly, making his abs slick with her arousal.

“Okay. Right, yes.” His hips jerks up involuntarily into hers and his cock brushes against her ass cheeks, making him groan. His palms travel up on either side of her smooth thighs slowly, thumb drawing circles on her skin. “But why am I a bad influence?”

The playful smirk on her face makes him warm all over and he wants to kiss her. But she’s too far up and he can’t bring himself to dislodge her just yet. Not when she’s undulating against him so wantonly, getting herself off on his body.

The thought of her using him for her own pleasure makes him even harder.

“Because, Oliver,” she husks, leaning down so the tips of her hair tickles his neck.

“Since I met you,” she pauses, leans down and plants a kiss along the cuff of his ear, then  nibbles on his earlobe. Sparks of need shoots through him and he grunts, shifting under her so he can move his hands up to her back. He rests them against her shoulder blades, keeping her still.

“I’ve hacked into A.R.G.U.S.,” she kisses his pulse point. “The F.B.I.,” Drags her lips along his jawline. “The S.C.P.D.,” Licks his chin. “And so many more non-federal government bodies, I can’t even _count_. And I'm a genius mathematician.”

“Honey, you were hacking into things way before you met me,” he tells her, bucking his hips for emphasis. “You just... do it more often now.”

She slinks over him, and yeah, _slinks_ , because he can’t think of a better word for what she’s doing - just can’t think, period. Because she’s kissing him, tongue diving in to seek his, sweeping over the roof of his mouth.

Her teeth nips on his bottom lip before she pulls away, and he can’t help the huff of disappointment that escapes him.

“I ran over Isabel Rochev.”

“She deserved it.”

“Stole so many things from the S.C.P.D.”

“All minor infractions, in my opinion.”

“Perjured myself on the stand in the court of law.”

_That_ stills him.

He nudges her backwards, pushes himself up on his elbows so his back rests against the headboard, and Felicity readjusts so she’s now settled on his lap. The position allows him an excellent view of her pink, swollen folds, and his cock twitches in anticipation, wanting to get lost in the bliss that he knows will come but Felicity uses her finger to lift his chin so he’s staring back into her eyes.

“Hey, I don’t regret it,” Felicity says, her arms looping around his neck. “I would do it again, and again, and again, if I have to. If it means keeping you here. With me.”

The rush of emotion that hits him is overwhelming. The magnitude of what she did for him today, and what she has promised to _keep doing_ isn’t lost on him. He leans in, touching his forehead to hers.

He kisses her softly, trying to convey how much he appreciates her. How much he appreciates that after everything, she’s still standing defiantly by his side. How much he _loves_ her.

“Felicity. What you did...”

“Confessed my undying love for you to an entire courtroom of people who want to see you go to jail?”

He snorts, mostly in frustration, because of course, that’s what she chooses to focus on. It makes him fall more in love with her than he thought possible.

“You were going to break me out of prison,” he says, trailing a finger up her side. “And you lied to the entire courtroom about me being _me_. You dared the prosecution to find evidence of your crimes. You are... extraordinary, you know that?”

Felicity laughs. The grin on her face is wide and toothy, so smug. She rocks into him, reminding him that yeah, he’s still throbbing painfully for her and being nestled in their shared warmth, rubbing against her smooth flesh is very _distracting_.

“See? Told you you were a bad influence on me. Nerdy M.I.T Felicity would _never_ do any of that.”

He arches an eyebrow, slipping his hand between them to wrap around his length and squeezes twice, needing just a little bit of relief before he explodes and ends things a lot sooner than he wants to.  

“Didn’t nerdy M.I.T Felicity write a virus that -”

Felicity interrupts him with another kiss, then pulls back and sticks her tongue out at him, unlooping her hands from around his neck.  

“Okay, you know what? We’re done talking about my possible felonies and we’re gonna just focus on the fact that what I’m saying is, bad influence or not, baby, you’re my ride or die.”

She drags her nails down his chest, tweaking his nipples because she knows how much he likes it. A lot. She pushes him back down so he’s lying on the bed again and she twines their fingers together, stretching them over his head.

He’s practically vibrating with want, and God, he really needs to feel her, tight and warm and wet, pulsing around him. Needs to be buried in her so desperately he’s sure he’s going to burst into flames if he’s not inside her in the next twenty seconds.

She winks, kissing him again as she _finally_ sinks down on him, drawing satisfied moans from the both of them. He wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes, but when he reopens them, it’s to her beautiful face, eyes so dark they’re almost black, pupils blown. Hair cascading down her shoulders like strands of golden silk.

He wrote poems about her beauty once, a secret he keeps tucked away within the pages of the journals he used to keep. Before he realised he wasn’t alone. Before he realised he didn’t have to keep secrets from her anymore. Before he realised that his love for her couldn't, and shouldn't, be contained to mere words on ratty, worn out paper.

“Ride or die, huh?” he grunts, just as Felicity lifts her hips and he thrusts up into her. 

She grins salaciously at him.

“Yeah, and right now, I’m definitely _riding_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where's William? Who knows. Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments always welcome :)
> 
> Twitter: @estheryam


End file.
